fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakashi Hatake (Part 1)
Of all the prodigies to come from the village hidden in the leaves, few are as renowned and feared as Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. Infamous for his use of the Sharingan to read and mimic his opponents techniques, Kakashi quickly carved out a name for himself in the world of Shinobi. Being a Jonin at the age of 10, and Anbu blackops at the age of 13. However by far his greatest achievement was somehow, against all odds and logic, managing to teach Naruto Uzumaki. Profile Destructive Power: Town Level (Far superior to Jirobo, who can do this) higher with Chidori (regularly shows the ability to severely damage characters of comparable power to him) Striking Power: Town Level (should be able to strike considerably harder than Jirobo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of reacting to a lightning bolt, which move at 220,000 miles per hour.) Lifting Strength: Class G Durability: Town Level (Could survive strikes from Zabusa’s executioner’s blade, which is a notoriously dangerous sword. Zabusa is comparable to Kakashi.) Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Melee range with physical strikes and Chidori. Several dozen metres with kunai and shuriken. Higher with some Jutsu. Equipment: * Shuriken&Kunai- Metallic weaponry Ninja can use for ranged or close combat. Intelligence: Genius. Kakashi is renowned for his skill as a Ninja, capable of analysing an opponent’s strategy within a remarkably short period of time. Notable Techniques: * Sharingan- The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. * Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. * Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. * Chidori (One Thousand Birds): The Chidori is Kakashi Hatake's first original technique. This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. * Raikiri (Lightning Cutter): The Lightning Cutter is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused and blue. Kakashi can only use it 4 times per day. * Shadow Clone Jutsu- A technique where the user produces one or more “shadow clones”. Dopplegangers of themselves with the same skills, knowledge and abilities. Shadow Clones do not have the same amount of power, speed or chakra as the original ninja, however they make up for this with the fact that they can attack from many directions at once. When a shadow clone is struck by someone of comparable power to their creator, they will disappear. However upon being released or destroyed, a shadow clone will instantly convey all of the information they had gathered to the one who made them. * -Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet): This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. * -Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique): This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. The water can also be produced from the mouth. Weaknesses: Kakashi can't deactivate his Sharingan at will, thus he's forced to cover it with his headband to conserve chakra when it's not in use. Kakashi can't copy moves that he is physically incapable of performing, restricting his copying prowess to chakra-based moves any ninja can perform. Feats: Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Naruto